


WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!

by Blackenergy666, GeotheTank



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Badass Midoriya Izuku, Basically he's Kamina and Izuku combined, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midroiya Izuku has Spiral Energy, One for All is concentrated Spiral Energy, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeotheTank/pseuds/GeotheTank
Summary: Who the hell cares about what Quirk you may or may not have? who the hell cares about how strong or weak your body is? Anything is possible with enough fighting spirit! I WILL SHOW THE WORLD MY MANLY PASSION, CUZ JUST WHO THE HELL, DO YOU THINK I AM?!





	1. Prologue

Iida Tenya knew he was what many would call ‘stiff’ and ‘uptight’, standing just short of 6’0 with a muscular build, when paired with his scowl like frown he cut an intimidating figure. However, he wished to be a hero like his idol, his older brother Tensei better known as Ingenium to the public.

It was because of this relation to a renowned hero that he took the standard entrance exam, he wanted to prove that he did not need to use his brothers name to get anywhere in life. As he had been preparing for this nearly all his life, he was certain that he could pass. 

But it was in the theoretical exam that he discovered someone not taking this exam seriously. Being clearly shirtless, and wearing orange shades indoors were the epitome of disrespect for the fine establishment of UA!

As if his state of dress wasn’t bad enough, he also engaged in the immature act of shouting back at Present Mic’s childish provocation.

Tenya was glad when the chance to castigate him came, he had noticed a discrepancy between the hand outs and the screen, raising his hand he got Present Mic’s attention.

“Excuse me sir! I have a question! On the printout, there are four types of villains not three. With all respect if this is an error on official UA material it is shameful.”

“In addition! You the delinquent with curly hair! Your presence has been a distraction since you arrived! If you are here in order to sabotage the future of potential heroes, then you should leave immediately!”

Tenya barely restrained a look of anger, this...this DELINQUENT! Had the gall to act confused as to whom he was speaking to?! Was he not clear, did he have to… he stopped, getting angry would be of no use.

Collecting himself with a controlled breath, he turned back to Present Mic, bowed, and retook his seat.

Once the test itself started, Iida made quick work of the robots as he used his engines to deliver powerful kicks to put them out of commission. He’d destroyed robots of 1, 2 and 3 point values, but had yet to see a zero pointer in any capacity, even though he had combed a sizable portion of the area with his speed.

He barely managed to avoid crashing when the ground suddenly shook like a miniature earthquake. Turning around, he saw a massive robot, as large as the buildings around him, appear.

With his sizable point count, he was confident in his ability to pass, however he could take advantage of his speed to potential ensure himself a higher place. As he ran away however, he saw the delinquent _ stroll _of all things towards the gargantuan construct.

As he debated on running in to save them both, the decision left his hands as the delinquent put himself between the downed girl and the zero pointer, they clearly had a conversation as the boy unsheathed his katana and brought it over his head.

What followed was a sight that would stay with him until he died.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka was an average girl of 5’3 with brown hair and eyes, and as a small part of herself was proud of, a body that would be worshiped by most. She was going on 18 and now was taking her first step to be a hero or she thought she was. To be honest she wasn’t sure what to think of her day.

She’d hardly gotten any sleep as she so worried over the exam, and found herself stressing over it on the train ride over. Getting to UA’s entrance however, made her realize “This is real and happening.”

As she marveled at the gate however, something else caught her eye. Wearing nothing but a pair of blue pants and a red coat over his shoulders, the 6 foot figure was certainly eye catching in the sea of brown uniforms. Once she was inside however she lost sight of him.

When Present Mic came out to do the presentation on the exam however, the figure showed he was just as attention grabbing in personality when he was the only one to let out a resounding “YEAH” in response to Mic’s intro.

She along with a few others were highly amused and for the time being tension was eased though she covered her mouth to stop her laughing from being heard. One guy didn’t seem as amused however, and called him out on his ‘immaturity’ after asking about the fourth robot.

Once the exam itself started however, she was too focused on points to worry about some stranger, though she kept catching sight of him, either wrestling or cutting the robots. Still she had built a good score and that was when things went south.

As the giant form of the zero pointer revealed itself however, points were the furthest thing from her mind as she tried to run. A large chunk of concrete however put an end to that plan. As she struggled to get all five fingers to touch the piece pinning her ankle, something blocked the sun that wasn’t the zero pointer.

Standing there, sun behind him as he walked towards the zero pointer, she finally got a close look, and holy _ crap _ was he ripped! Carrying a katana he strode forward without a seeming care in the world, face set in a grin as shaggy green hair covered his eyes. As she felt the ground shake once more however, she realized just how bad that situation was.

“What the heck are you doing?! You’ll be crushed too! Run!”

Flicking his thumb the figure partially unsheathed his katana, before flashing her a smirk.

“What are you talking about? A hero can never turn his back on the weak, the helpless, or the injured! They must face whatever the threat may be head on because if they don’t, then who will? And if you don’t think I’m a hero and applying to this school…”

He took a stance, staring the Zero Pointer in its large, red eye, and released a cry as he swung. “-Then **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?” **and she was temporarily blinded by the flash of light unleashed.


	2. Big moment? Time for a flashback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bit of a rewind, lets see how we got to the prologue!

A figure stood, relentlessly pounding away at an abandoned fridge, much like one would whale on a punching bag. The area was filled with similar items and had seemingly been turned into a makeshift gym.  
  
“Give it up son, it’s never gonna happen.”  
  
A massive impact and resounding clang rang out as a fist smashed into a fridge with bone-shattering force.  
  
“I’m sorry Izuku.”  
  
The figure moved with well-tuned smoothness, landing a vicious One-Two, each blow generating a thunderous clang and huge impact. Then with the poise of a kick-boxer, the figure crashed his leg into the fridge, making an even louder noise.  
  
“Useless Deku.”  
  
A yell, a pivot and one fierce final corkscrew punch, the fridge door crumpled around his arm, he grunted as he pulled his arm from the wreckage.  
  
His sweaty form gleamed in the light, highlighting his well-toned muscular frame. Lean arms that belayed their power, rippled as he moved and raised them above his head, he brought them down as he took a cleansing breath; Izuku “Deku” Midoriya straightened up as he began to calm down from the rage-filled memories.  
  
A sharp whistle nearby caught his attention.  
  
“Damn man, what’s got your coat in a twist today; usually, you save the fridge breaking for the midpoint of training.”  
  
At 5 foot 9 with black, shaggy hair, dark eyes, with a thin and athletic build, the Whistler fell more to the background even when he didn’t mean to.  
  
Exhaling, Izuku wiped the sweat beading down his forehead.  
  
“Yo Sen, Bakago said some things that pissed me off today is all. Doesn’t help the teacher did jack shit as usual.”  
  
Sen Kaibara released a snort. “Dude you’ve been dealing with Bakago longer than I’ve known the guy, whatever has got you on your third fridge already isn’t just ‘some things’.”  
  
Catching a water bottle tossed to him, Izuku took a seat on a stack of tires nearby, downing half of it in one go. Dumping the rest on his head, he leaned back and rested his head on the car hood they used as a back-rest before releasing a sigh. While Izuku was doing this, Sen began his own warming routine.  
  
“Bakugo’s always had the riveting personality of a moldy sock left in a dumpster for 3 weeks, don’t get me wrong. But he crossed a line today; we’ve never gotten along since we discovered I was quirkless, but that… that shitstain had the gall to tell me to jump off the roof in hopes of getting a quirk!” He punched his arm into the hood, leaving a divot in the hood from his fist, matching one of the many others like it.  
  
That stopped Sen short mid-stretch. Sticking a finger in his ear, he used Gyrate to spin his finger to ensure it was clear.  
  
“Wait, what?! No way I heard that right!”  
  
Raising the wet mop he called hair from his face, he stared Sen in the eye.  
  
“Bakugo Katsuki, told me, to kill myself.”  
  
Sen shook his head and went back to stretching.  
  
“God damn, I knew he was an asshole but there’s just some things you just don’t do. So what’d you do?”  
  
Izuku snickered as he recalled the next part.  
  
“I sorta flexed my shirt off before challenging him to a fight of manly spirit then and there… Sadly the teacher chose that moment to intervene, telling me off for inappropriate dress code violations as Bakugo went home.”  
  
Taking a fighting stance in front of a large block of styrofoam, Sen started spinning his fingers and hands before starting his own training.  
  
“Your mom is still planning to sue the ever-loving shit out of them, right? Once you graduate?”  
  
Standing up, Izuku went over to his make-shift bench press which consisted of a concrete barrier for the bench and a rusted car he found on the beach. Sliding underneath the car, he strained to start a round of reps.  
  
“You’ve ugg met ugg the ugg goddess ugg that is my mom, ugg what do you think? She’d have them ‘urgh’ 6 feet under if I wasn’t wanting to use them ‘RAH’ to improve myself.” His tone for this was supremely confident. Finishing the reps he sat the car back on his make-shift holders.  
  
“Besides if I can handle Aldera, I can handle anything and once I graduate Mom will be happy to flush them like the shit they are. Onto happier news, how’s the drilling through wood with just your fingers going?”  
  
Finished destroying the mass of his former-target, Sen sighed as he deactivates his quirk. “Not good, almost broke my fingers last time I tried it. What makes you think I even c-”  
  
Suddenly stuck with a face full of armpit, he struggled to breath as Izuku gave him a noogie.  
  
“You dumbass! You’re still doubting yourself! What did I tell you forever ago when I was a quirkless weakling that you met in the park? A drill advances slowly, inch by inch! Be the drill that always advances, never stop, never hesitates! With your Quirk and my fighting spirit, we will be the duo that pierces the heavens of popularity!”  
  
Finally managing to free himself, Sen took a deep breath of fresh, clean air.  
  
“Oh my GOD you reek dude! And for the last time, I have no idea what you mean by “fighting spirit”! I still don’t get how the fuck you’re able to bench press a car of all things!” Came the outraged exclamation of Sen.  
  
“Fighting Spirit is the Intense drive to prove oneself! It is choosing your stance and advancing forward inch by inch, refuses to back down or give up! It's carving your own path and go beyond! Plus Ultra style! Izuku struck a dramatic pose here standing on a piece of trach to raise his leg into a kneeling position, he leaned on his leg as he pointed dramatically off into the distance.  
  
“Yeah man, whatever you say…”  
  
  
Yagi Toshinori sighed as he took a seat on the railing of Dagobah beach. He’d stumbled upon the place as he was walking home after a slime villain that made him run out of time for the day. He’d heard shouting and grunts coming from within the not-dump and was worried a pair of gangs might be fighting. Instead he found a peculiar sight that had had his attention for the past few weeks, and again today.  
  
Looking down at the pair of boys working out using the garbage he couldn’t help but admire their innovation. Though an actual gym would probably have been safer, they kept the garbage levels down enough that people occasionally would visit if they didn’t want to deal with the traffic of a more popular beach. While both were impressive, he was more interested in the green-haired one.  
  
A small part of him chuckled at how much like a creepy stalker he would appear to an outsider. The kids knew he was here, when the green one asked if he needed anything, he’d simply told them he was enjoying the sunset before he finished his walk home, and it had become a bit of routine for the three.  
  
Through some half overheard conversations he knew the green haired one was Quirkless, yet his borderline superhuman strength gave him doubts on the claim. He hadn’t had strength like that until his master had given him One for All.  
  
Granted that was quickly outdone after some training with Gran Torino, he reflexively shuddered at thinking of his old mentor and the hellish training he endured. Whether the boy was quirkless or not however, he still found himself appreciating his drive to improve and succeed even despite his claimed handicap.  
  
“You know, with the shape he’s in he’d potentially make a good successor. Especially if his drive to do good matches his drive to improve himself.” Though the thoughts were his own, the voice of Sir Nighteye reverberated in his ears.  
  
Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, the seed had been planted and would repeat itself as he lay in bed for several nights to come.  
  
  
Izuku wasn’t sure what to think of the yellow skeleton that had been frequenting the beach here lately. Even though the guy seemed trustworthy, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of… something from the guy. There was a part of them that just knew there was something more to the man.  
  
Something deep within Izuku seemed to… respond to the man, almost like something about the older male called out to him, like a roaring flame, ready to provide the heat for an ember to becoming a raging bonfire through sheer proximity.  
  
One day he saw the man as he finished a set, staring wistfully into the distance. Sen wasn’t able to come today, so he’d be stuck with just his thoughts keeping him company, and curiosity finally had gotten the better of him.  
  
“Yo! Mr. Skeletor! You wouldn’t happen to be a hero would you?”  
  
He got a nice chuckle when the guy almost fell off the railing in surprise at being addressed. Regaining his balance, he turned his entire focus to Izuku.  
  
“I used to be, why do you ask?”  
  
  
“I don’t know, you just got this feeling about you that I tend to get from heroes. A presence that demands attention, and refuses to back away from a challenge. I’ve met some non-heroes who have the same feeling, but most of the time it tends to be heroes.”  
  
Toshinori couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at the boy’s lack of a real reason besides a gut feeling.  
  
“Well, you’d be right. Used to be a full-time hero until I got injured a few years back. Lost my stomach and my lungs were pretty messed up as well. I used to be in pretty good shape like yourself until the surgeries took everything out of me.”  
  
He glanced down at his injury before looking back up at Midoriya, and instead of the usual look of worry and or disgust, it was a look of awe that caused him to be taken aback.  
  
“Holy shit man! To come out on top after something like that! You’re almost as badass as All Might!” The reverence in his voice was something he’d long gotten used to as All Might, but he couldn’t remember the last time such a tone was directed at Toshinori Yagi.  
  
“You’re not scared , my boy? I heard you and your friend talking about going into heroism yourselves.” His voice took on a challenging tone, mixed with genuine curiosity.  
  
He’d met many who’d claimed to be hero aspirants, due to their lineage, a powerful quirk, or even just a genuine drive to help. But very few even thought about, much less truly grasped the cold reality - Heroes were not invincible.  
  
“Of course I’m not scared, I'm not some pansy who is all talk, I am a man of action, whose life is dictated by his burning spirit and drive to save people, I’m the man who will protect everyone with a smile. And if you don’t think that about me then,” the young man inhaled here and continued with “then WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!”  
  
For the first time in years, Toshinori Yagi didn’t have to force the grin that appeared on his face. Hell a genuine laugh bubbled out of his gut, he honestly couldn't remember how long it had been since he had laughed like this.  
  
“In that case my boy, I’ve got an offer for you. My quirk is like a sacred torch that has been passed down from generations past to those who they recognize as being worthy, and you, my boy have truly made me believe you would do great things with it!”  
  
Even Izuku couldn’t keep a straight face at such an earth shattering revelation being thrown into his face. He’d researched quirks since he was four years old and had never heard of such a thing.  
  
“Er, you sure you can? What even is your quirk?”  
  
Toshinori coughed into his hand in embarrassment. “I did get a bit ahead of myself there. My quirk was created generations ago, as an energy stockpiler. It combined with another quirk that let it be passed down unlike any quirk before it. I know this is a fact because I used to be quirkless before my master gave the quirk to me, and she was the 7th person to hold it.”  
  
Izuku’s mind ran a mile per minute. Energy was a loosely defined term, though from the way the man talked it wasn’t the same as just having enough energy to run faster, and now that it had been pointed out to him, he could finally identify the feeling the man was giving off.  
  
It was just like when he was being tested his hardest, and he took his ideals and refused to let them go, the burst of energy that followed was like what the man gave off just sitting here, and even then he doubted he could compare it to when the man used his quirk.  
  
Izuku, in a rare show of humility, bowed to the man in front of him.  
  
“I’m honored you’d put your faith into me. I think I should probably get your name first shouldn’t I? You’ve probably heard but I’m Izuku Midoriya.”  
  
Flustered by the uncharacteristic humility the young man before him was showing, Toshinori motioned for him to stand back up straight.  
  
“Well, Midoriya my boy, my names Toshinori Yagi. Though you’d probably recognize my by my hero name, Al-”  
  
“ROW ROW, FIGHT THE POWER.”  
  
The sudden rapping caused him to pause, as Midoriya frantically dug through his pants before pulling out his phone and answering it.  
  
“Hey, mom, what’s up?”  
  
He couldn’t make out what was being said but the raised eyebrow was obvious.  
  
“No, I don’t know the time, why?  
  
This time the rapidly paling face was telling enough.  
  
“Oh sh- I mean uh, crap. I’m so sorry mom, I lost track of time after working out. I’ll swing by the store on my way home! Love you, see you in an hour, bye!”  
  
Shoving the phone back in his pants and rapidly grabbing his school uniform, Izuku was off with a rushed “Sorry Mr. Yagi I was supposed to grab the ingredients for supper tonight and my mom’s going to kill me if we have to eat take out and I’ll see you same time as usual and we can talk more then but thanks again for believing in me bye!”  
  
  
  
  
Finally reaching his apartment with several bags slung over each arm, Izuku opened the door with his foot as he made his way inside. Spotting his mom at the table working on… stuff, he set the bags on the counter and started putting away the groceries.  
  
“So, what had you late this time?” Izuku winced at the resigned worry in her tone.  
  
At 5’3” Inko Midoriya had changed slightly over the years. Though she wasn’t as slim as she was in her late twenties, her son’s example stopped her from letting herself go completely, while she had a small belly going on she also had what many had described as ‘divine’ legs.  
  
Another prominent feature was her bust line which was very healthy for her size, so in other words, she was what many of his classmates would call “An absolute milf” before he’d punch them in the face.  
  
Shutting the cabinet as he put the last bit away he started the oven and grabbed ingredients.  
  
“I lost track of time after working out, honest! I was talking to a former pro hero and simply lost track of time. I didn’t get into a fight, I swear!”  
  
The look he got seemed to pierce his core, rooting out any deceptions he might be trying to pull in front of his mother. Seeming to find what she was looking for, she nodded as she started putting away her paperwork.  
  
“That’s good, with your graduation around the corner, we don’t need any more fights on your record if you get caught again. What did they want to talk to you about?”  
  
Moving over so his mom would have room as he peeled potatoes, he replied with a smile.  
  
“Not a whole lot, he passes by where Sen and I work out on his way home usually, so he knew I was planning to be a hero and was quirkless. He offered to help me achieve my goal and I accepted right before you called. We’ll probably work out the details more later.”  
  
Done washing her hands, his mom grabbed a knife to help peel.  
  
“Oh that’s good honey, maybe you should invite him over sometime? I’d like to meet him.” for some reason, there was an underscore of menace in her voice.  
  
Izuku was unable to stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Though he doubted Yagi would do anything bad, he still couldn’t help the sliver of pity he felt for the former pro. His mom may be the sweetest woman in the world, but you did not want to piss her off.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, this action was mirrored by a certain hero he had met earlier. “Why do I feel like I’ve just got between a Mama Bear and her cub?”  
  
The last person to do that was his dad, and there was a reason he refused to return to Japan after the divorce was finalized.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm flying by the seat of my pants  
but that implies I had the forethought to wear pants
> 
> I usually hang out in The Hoard discord, feel free to join it and nag me to write more,
> 
> https://discord.gg/KEnMHKA


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days until he saw Toshinori at the beach again. The entire time he was stuck waiting, worrying he might have offended the hero in his haste to get the ingredients he promised his mom he would get.

“Again, I’m so, so sorry for running off like that, Mr. Yagi.”

All Might couldn’t help but shake his head in exasperation.

“It’s fine, my boy, I didn’t mean to keep you past curfew. You didn’t get in trouble, I hope?”

Midoriya let out a sigh in relief.

“No sir, she was more worried I’d gotten into a fight or something more than me being late.”

Toshinori nodded his head as he took a seat on the rail in his usual spot.

“That’s good, you have any second thoughts on my offer?”

Midoriya’s face screamed ‘are you kidding me.’

“As If! You said you’d help make me a hero, and here I am.”

Yagi gave a deep bellowing laugh at the brash reply. Honestly, the more time he spent around this boy the more he liked him.

“Truly my boy, you remind me every moment why I thought you would be a good choice. Though you and your friend have done a good job getting and staying in shape. However, you have merely started the forging process!” Mr. Yagi threw his arms out in a dramatic fashion here as he continued.

“You are but a freshly forged blade, with this, my ‘Aim to Pass, American Dream Plan!’ we will take that blade, and refine it into a sword that even master craftsmen would be envious of!” came his boast as he pulled a stack of papers out of his coat pocket

Izuku’s face set into a challenging grin.

“Let’s do this!”

And with that, Izuku’s 4 months of physical hell began. Push-ups - with car and later tractor tires on his back, pull-ups - with several weights tied to his waist and on his wrists, his load was steadily filled with more and more weight for his bench presses.

Laps with ankle weights and later with a car similar to his own tied to him, hanging leg raises - with those same ankle weights and then with a small car attached to his legs. Squats with weights in his hands.

He was even deadlifting his car, once he got his form corrected, and when he was used to the car, he moved on to deadlifting a truck. Using tires for tractors and monster trucks, he performed the bent-over row.    
  


A lesser man might have quit if they could never accomplish such feats, but every time the thought crossed his mind, he would shake his head, remind himself of his ideals and push forward.

A small part of him noticed it was always easier to perform these feats after that. Like his body would transcend its physical limitation for a few moments and adapt to the superhuman strain he placed on.

It was during these 4 months that Izuku was asked a question that caused him to massive discomfort.   
  
“Oh Young Midoriya, didn’t your mother say something about meeting me?” came the spin chilling inquiry from his mentor. Izuku did not know why this caused him such distress, but it did.

“Ah, um, yeah she did” came his uncharacteristically stuttered answer.

Yagi noticed this and asked “My Boy, what’s wrong?” in concern and confusion, in all the time he had known the boy, he had never displayed this kind of behavior.

Soon it was time for the meeting to happen, Yagi was dressed in a rare set of form- fitting smart trousers and a blank white shirt, he also made sure to bring along a bottle of wine for Inko to enjoy.

As he arrived at the moderately sized house, he could definitely see the influence of a humble mother. So with a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was arguably the most important meeting in his life.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a woman of average height, of a slightly plump build, with forest green hair done up in a bun. Pale, almost ivory, skin contrasted noticeably against the glimmering black dress in a surprisingly tantalizing way. Her dress cut off in the middle of her thigh revealing startlingly long legs with feet adorned by modest black heels.

He snapped his eyes back up to hers, noticing a modest amount of cleavage on her generous bust, her eyes shone with curiosity at his appearance as well as she eyed him, but most enthralling about her eyes was the way they glinted, almost appearing to change shade in the light. 

“Ah, Ahem, Miss Midoriya? I am Yagi Toshiniri, your son’s trainer” he introduced himself, offering a hand to shake, silently cursing the treacherous part of his mind that was still paying attention to just how good she looked.

“Ah, Mr. Yagi, you’re ...not what I expected” she commented before her brain caught up with she had said, she would have apologized were it nor for his chuckling.

“That’s fine Miss Midoriya, I get that a lot, it is one of the downsides to hero work; you could wind up like me,” he spoke surprisingly jovial about his condition, but to Inko’s experienced eyes she could see it was a coping mechanism. So she accepted to offered wine and moved on.

“Well, follow me Mr. Yagi, dinner is this way.” she spun on her heels, the motion making her dress rise in what should be an illegal fashion. 

‘Oh God’ he swallowed thickly,, ‘the dress is backless’ he could see more of the enticing pale skin.

He barely restrained the spout of blood that came up when he noticed that she was braless, ‘IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?!’ his distressed scream echoed around his mind.

The natural sway of her hips combined with the way her dress accentuated her ass, hell her body and walk made the scene almost too erotic for him.

”So Mr. Yagi, why are you interested in my son?” Inko asked seriously, as all mothers would when talking to a strange man

“Your son has impressive heroic drive and potential, I merely wish to arm him better for the world he wishes to enter” he spoke passionately.

“I see,” came the woman’s response, it was cold and calculating, so unlike her day to day persona, Toshinri actually began to feel comfortable as the woman before him mulled his words over.

Inko held her silence for a few minutes, then she nodded to Toshiniri’s relief, “what is your plan to train my son? You arm him, how so? And how does his new physical condition fit into it?” came her rapid questions, Toshiniri felt out of breath just trying to keep up with her torrent of questions.

“The physical conditioning was to prepare him for the harshness of the world he wishes to be a part of, the next item on the menu would be combat,” he explained and paused for a moment to order his thoughts.

“Your son has a lot of strength, but that means nothing if he cannot wield it and finally I plan to teach him basic first aid and other medical techniques” he finished outlining his plan, only to be almost assaulted by Inko’s next set of questions.

“Are you qualified to teach combat? And if so, what fighting styles would you teach him? Also why, why teach him medical techniques at all?” Her barrage of questions came like she was she was trying to find a hole in his defense. 

“All Heroes retired or not are qualified to teach whatever fighting styles they know and to ensure he will be able to help in multiple ways, one of the most important aspects of being a hero is being able to deal with every situation after all,” he spoke truthfully.

“Well, Mr. Yagi those are acceptable answers. However, we still have much to discuss...” Toshiniri thought he knew fear before this moment, he was wrong, he was oh, so wrong.

3 hours later he walked out the door, and got into his car, driving until he was out of sight of the Midoriya household. When he pulled over to park, he sagged so much he almost melted into the seat.

“That woman will be the death of me!” he groaned, his mind still full of images on Inko in her dress and alluring skin.

The following day, he looked dead on his feet and ghostly pale, Izuku did his best to ignore this till he was addressed. And so his 4 months of physical hell came to an end, and it was time for the next stage of his training.

Though Izuku considered himself fit before, with good muscle definition, the old him from four months ago had nothing on him now.

Though his overall build was the same, the definition of his muscles was on a whole new level. Though he’d heard the phrase “You could grind cheese on those abs” before, he didn’t think it was possible until he did it on one of his rest days out of sheer boredom.

What? There weren’t any hero fights on the news, don’t judge him!

Today though, All Might said they’d be slowing down on the physical training at last.

“Now that you have trained your body, it is time to train your mind! I’m assuming you haven’t been taught how to actually fight? And I don’t mean just brawling.”

“Ah, then no, not really” came the sheepish answer.

“Well then there is our next goal, to turn you into an actual fighter; now which style would you like to learn first?” Izuku did not know how to feel about the smile on his teacher’s face when he said that.

“Once we teach you how to fight, we can move onto some of the more basic principles of herodom. The school will handle the majority of it, how to tell the difference between neglect and abuse or move someone who might be critically injured, for example. But it's never a bad idea to know basic first aid.” his teacher further explained, that smile form before returning. Though Izuku wasn’t too thrilled about having to wait, he couldn’t fault the logic. 

He would soon come to understand that the hell months weren’t over., what followed was 2 months of having his ass beat into the ground no matter what style he used or how often he trained the skeletal man continued to knock him around.

Now Izuku knew not to judge on appearances, he himself was an example of that, but it was just emasculating to have his ass beaten by someone who looked like a stiff breeze could send him flying into the horizon.

  
  
  


“And with this, my boy, you are on the path to being the next Symbol of Peace!”   
  


“Oh gee, thanks Mr. Yagi, but as awesome as your quirk is, I doubt it could put me on par with All Might.”

“Er, my boy. I  _ am _ All Might”

And on that day, he realized that behind the bravado, Izuku was still a Midoriya at heart, and Mirdoriya’s were not known to handle surprises without fainting.

After Midoriya woke up, he ignored the muttering of “That hasn’t happened since I was 6” to move onto the next part of the agenda for the day.

“So my boy, how do you feel? With your metabolism, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve already digested it!”

  
  


Izuku slowly inhaled, he could feel the raging fire of One for All burning underneath his skin, with a controlled exhale he allowed it to surface, emerald lightning arc around him as mint flames danced to the beat of his heart.

Markings of seafoam pulsed on his skin, burning it as his eyes shone with the fires of his soul. Izuku let out a roar which shook the beach and blasted back the water.

Drawing his arm back for a screw blow, he let loose with another “DRILLING SSSSSMMMMMAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHH!” as the spiraling blast of air went out, the sheer force of its motion not only parted the ocean like the red sea it formed a tunnel of water miles long.

As he relaxed and let the energy he released die down, he couldn’t get rid of the grin on his face.

“That. Was. Awesome!”

All Might, however, was struck speechless. Though he had been able to use One for All without too much trouble, it had been comparatively weak when he’d first gotten it, and it had taken him a long time to be able to unleash a Smash of such caliber.

“Well my boy, now that you’ve learned to use it, how about we try dialing it back a bit? I’d say that was about as close to 100% as you can get right now, let’s see about dialing it back as much as you can, and going from there?”

Midoriya retook his stance with a “Yes sir!” and held it for a moment. Two moments. Then three, before his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Er, All Might, I think I’ve got a bit of a problem?”

Carefully looking Midoriya over, he couldn’t see any injuries that would cause his student pause, but the feeling of worry crept into his chest anyway.

“Yes, my boy? What is it?”

“I don’t… think I can dial it back? It feels like I’m trying to plug a running faucet with my finger, with the pressure pushing back against me no matter what I try.”

That made All Might pause, he couldn’t turn the quirk off?

“That’s strange, hold off on throwing punches for now and just try walking around a bit, maybe lifting a couple things to see how it feels.”

Carefully relaxing, Midoriya took a few steps before heading over to his bench press, over the hell months they had steadily filled it with concrete blocks and metal until it was as heavy as a fully-loaded car could get. All Might nearly choked on his spit when Midoriya lifted it with a single hand almost effortlessly.

“My boy, you aren’t feeling any strain at all, are you?”

Setting the car back down, Midoriya marveled at the ease he was able to do so.

“No sir, now that I’m not fighting it the faucet has calmed down quite a bit, if I didn’t just lift the car like it was made of paper I wouldn’t be able to even tell I was using One for All.” All Might spat blood up.   
  
“Midroiya My Boy, WHAT THE FUCK?!” he gargled through the blood, just what had unleashed on the world.

“Ok, as carefully as you can, throw another punch, put some force behind it, but like, don’t go all out.”

Nodding, Izuku threw another punch, while the shockwave wasn’t as massive as his all-out punch earlier, it still unleashed a substantial blast of air.

“Oh Gran is gonna kill me” he muttered as the Image of a sheepish Izuku stood before a destroyed city appeared in his mind's eye.

  
  


Izuku was confident in his ability to pass the test today. He was wearing his lucky pants (the ones he was wearing when All Might offered him his quirk), his favorite shoes, and literally nothing else because he gave up after he destroyed his second shirt in his excitement before he even left the apartment.

He just hoped UA allowed him to use his katana he found at the dump. After some experimenting, he’d found that he could limit his collateral damage if used the katana or some other such tool or weapon. While neither of them was really happy with it, it was the best they had on such short notice.

He’d started getting used to the side eyes people were giving him on his commute, staring forward as he walked in, he refused to let the stares of those around him get to him.

After they were all hustled into the hall for the theory side of the test, Izuku almost snorted. It was generic questions like ‘How would you save someone in X Scenario?’ or ‘before All Might, who was the Symbol of Peace?’ or ‘What event caused the age of heroics?’ All stuff he could do in his sleep. This exam lasted for about 2 hours, with all examinee’s being given access to a water bottle and bathroom privileges. 

Then Present Mic came on stage and tried to get some freaking emotion into the crowd, Izuku could appreciate that so he responded of course. Apparently, there was some delinquent near him detracting all the other examinees.

Still, after that mess, it was time for the practical part of the exam, and Izuku struggled to keep a lid on the fires of One for All. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

The test was going way better than he expected. They were unleashed upon the test grounds with no more directions than “Smash robots, don’t interfere with each other, go nuts” and he was so happy he finally got to just relax and unleash everything into the poor unsuspecting robots that he ran into. He’d yet to draw his katana, preferring to rip the robots limb from limb with his bare hands, sometimes punching, kicking, or even just throwing them to change it up a little.

He’d seen the guy who randomly yelled at some poor shmuck during the presentation (he still wasn’t sure who was the delinquent that was being referred to). He was quick and powerful with those engines in his legs. A couple other people had caught his attention, though he didn’t bother giving them a second thought. Until UA started, he couldn’t be sure who was going to fail, and who were the people he’d be spending the next 4 years with.

He had lost track of his points in his enjoyment and was trying to get a guestimate based on the robot wreckage when he saw it, the Zero Pointer. A low whistle escaped his lips, “Now that’s a robot” he commented, and part of him wanted to see if he could bring it down, without causing a ton of property damage that is.

His easy-going grin left his face as he saw the downed form of another examinee, a girl from what he could make out. “Shit! Katana don’t fail me now.”

Carefully walking, he didn’t want to accidentally launch himself into a wall again in his rush, he placed himself between the robot and the admittedly cute girl behind him.

“What the heck are you doing?! You’ll be crushed too! Run!” came her noble, if misplaced, shout.

He flicked his thumb to partially unsheathed his katana, before flashing a smirk as he gathered One for All.

“What are you talking about? A hero can never turn his back on the weak, the helpless, or the injured! They must face whatever the threat may be head-on because if they don’t, then who will? And if you don’t think I’m a hero and applying to this school…”

He took a stance, staring the Zero Pointer in its large, red eye, and released a cry as he swung. “-Then  **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM** ?” His katana hummed as the power of One for All surged through it, what little of the blade that could be scene was… glowing, an ethereal light emanating from it.

With a loud roar of “ **GIGA! BLADE! CUTTER!** ” he brought his sword up, with a tidal wave of energy.

The zero pointer was unaffected for a moment, then in a scene straight out of an anime, Izuku sheathed his katana, with a loud ‘ting’ as if that had signalled something, a line of light shot down its body as it fell into two halves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a bit of a hiatus, I'm in a more serious writing mood and this chapter was mostly written by Blackenergy666. I've gotten into warhammer 40k, got a dnd game starting soon, and Osmotic Assimilation has been ambushing me with plot bunnies but I hope to be back on this soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head the other day, lets take it and run with it.
> 
> I usually hang out in The Hoard discord, feel free to join it and nag me to write more,
> 
> https://discord.gg/KEnMHKA


End file.
